


Oatmeal

by askthealien



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askthealien/pseuds/askthealien
Summary: Heather Duke was born with words on her arm. Words that she wasn’t sure if she liked. ‘Everyone says you’re a bad person.’





	Oatmeal

Heather Duke was born with words on her arm. Words that she wasn’t sure if she liked. Everyone had their soulmates first words to them in black letters on their arm. But Heather’s didn’t make her feel good. ‘Everyone says you’re a bad person.’ Why would those be her soulmate’s first words to her? Anytime she saw them she was actually afraid to grow up. She didn’t want to become a bad person.

When she started 7th grade she met Heather Chandler and finally accepted her destiny as a ‘bad person’. She became a mean girl at school. The only time she was nice was at home to her little brother, Wyatt. He was two years younger than her. She didn’t care about anyone else in the world, not even her soulmate.

You had been angry when your parents made you move in the middle of 9th grade. The only thing that made it better was meeting a boy in your English class. He was funny and soon became your best friend. Wyatt Duke was the greatest guy you had met. The only bad thing about being friends with him was that people would often bully the two of you, because his sister was one of top bitches in school.

It wasn’t until the summer before your junior year that you finally felt a little normal. You two had been invited to a party by a few guys on the football team. You were both very excited. You didn’t expect to have buckets of oatmeal thrown on you the second you walked in the door. You two turned around and walked directly out.

In the two years that you had been friends with Wyatt you hadn’t spoken to his sister. Truth be told you were a little scared of her. You’d heard the stories that other people had told. But when Wyatt called his sister and told her what happened to you she was there in five minutes. You got in her backseat, she didn’t seem to mind about the oatmeal. “I can’t believe those little assholes.” She yelled. “I’m so glad I graduated. Who do they think they are? Hurting my brother and his friend like that. They’re bad people, Wyatt.”

“Everyone says you’re a bad person.” You spoke up, not really sure why you said it. You probably shouldn’t have because the second you did Heather pulled over and stopped the car. She turned around her high ponytail hitting the back of her seat.

“What do you think?” Her voice was softer. Your arm started burning and instantly you knew that she was your soulmate. Wyatt looked back and forth between you two with wide eyes. “Am I a bad person, Y/N?” You shook your head.

She pulled down her sleeve and showed you the words you had just said. You did the same. “Yes!” Wyatt screamed. “My best friend and my sister!” He started laughing. You had completely forgotten about the fact that you were drenched in oatmeal or the horrible things that the kids at school had said to you. It didn’t matter that you knew they’d be making fun of you until graduation, because now you had your soulmate.


End file.
